


vehicle

by 7777



Category: XuRun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777
Kudos: 1





	vehicle

仿佛一触就散的神识在无穷尽的戏谑和残忍的恶意中摇摇欲坠。空气之中弥漫的严寒是一张密不透风的网，那无法逃避的刺骨之寒穿透润玉单薄的衣料，干涩的皮肤，穿透冷凝的血液和僵冷的肌腱，势如破竹地冻裂他苍白的龙骨，撕裂他的龙筋，再混着血浆包裹住他孱弱跳动的心脏。

他吃力的呼吸着，跗骨而来的剧痛在重重的幻觉之中维持着他最后一丝清明。穷奇的力量大刀阔斧地撕碎他的经脉，他久违的感到寒冷，感到自身如浮萍般孱弱的不堪一击。亡母的面孔和锦觅染血的脸庞在他的眼前纷纷闪现，令他神魂剧颤，几乎散去最后一丝清明。却不知是哪来的一股执拗，逼着润玉拾起失去感觉的躯壳，牙齿紧咬直到牙根儿渗血，五指成爪挥向那些熟悉的画面，却不知是意欲撕开那些画面还是留住画里的人。那股冲劲儿鞭策着他不堪一击的灵识挺过了穷奇之力一次又一次的反扑，如同茫茫夜空中微弱的星辰辉光，于亿万光年之外坚定的照进布星者的心里。

润玉不想认输，他不愿认输。那并不是为了谁，但也正因为无人在意，无人知晓，他不想这么仓促的死在这空寂里，不能这么仓促的让穷奇这等恶兽肆意搅乱这一方天地。

既然他敢赌，他就能用尽生命最后一丝余力去耗尽穷奇。无人能触及的空间里，润玉的神识顶着灭顶的剧痛蜷缩起来，陷入熟悉的黑暗之中，在那里他失了所有的形态，以最顽固的姿态等待一缕再生之机。

“二殿下！求求你，他已经什么都没有了，求求你放过他吧！”

那声音突兀的闯入润玉的心神，他一瞬间为再度听到人声而着迷。而后光线，几度压倒神志的剧痛，彻骨的寒凉排山倒海的涌入他的感官，一瞬间他仿佛要被这股感官巨浪湮灭成灰。几个呼吸间，他才看清站在他面前的旭凤，和他手里提着的剑。

他是欣喜的。润玉想。穷奇将死，无人再可危及六界安危。而他也将消散天地之间，结束这场漫长而荒诞的话剧。

“你来得正好，杀了它。”

（杀了我。）

他感到前所未有的清明，自穷奇反噬以来，他在浑浑噩噩的痛苦中熬着日子，无尽的折磨之中他几乎忘却了自己的过往，唯有盘踞在识海之中摧折脊梁的痛和恨在穷奇邪恶的力量里肆意蔓延。而此刻，他终于能窥破这层层迷障，仿佛一个溺水濒死的人吸入那口救命的空气，有那么一瞬间，痛感也离他而去，他木僵的身体在体内力量的冲撞之下痉挛着，颤抖着，将锁腕的链条坠得哗哗作响，而他的眼睛却狂热如信徒，等待一个预定的结局。

动手啊！这股难以抗拒的欣喜无从追根溯源，但却令润玉在剧痛中都颤栗不止。这是一场胜利，他想，这个想法如此诱人而响亮，在他的识海中挥之不去，就如同他当时筹备和锦觅的婚典，那种将期待已久的一切抓入手心的感觉，如此令人心驰神往。润玉在剧痛之中模糊不清的视线焦灼在旭凤苍白阴郁的面容上，却没有真正在看他，而是透过他去看那被彻底染黑的灵魂。哈！光风霁月，光明磊落的天界火神，他曾集万千宠爱于一身的同父兄弟旭凤，今日必将手刃他这屠戮六界，祸害众生的罪人，他长篇累牍的功绩里必将再添一笔，六界传唱，流芳百世。可这有什么关系呢？他这样的蠢人，这令人切齿的无知和天真骄纵，不染晦涩的一颗玲珑心，是他亲手碾碎的。六界生灵，芸芸众生又怎样，千古唾骂又怎样？不过一群碌碌庸材！他润玉这一生，无悔于改换天地，无悔于执着求取，无悔于手刃仇敌！神仙本该无欲，灭人性而普众生，然而修为可渡人却渡不了心，灭情却不灭欲，何必做这个神，何必成这个仙！

他润玉最后悔的事便是拼全力做那个假仙，灭人欲而罔忧怨，最后落得一身赤裸，遍体鳞伤，何苦来哉！

旭凤，你怨我屠戮你身，夺你所爱，忘恩负义，机关算尽，你可知你只怨我亲手扼杀你的坦荡神途，你父慈母爱如花美眷，你只恨我让你开了眼，看看这烟雾缭绕，魔气四溢的天庭罢了。

润玉心里嗤笑，被穷奇撕裂的经脉隐隐地发着痒，那感觉像是一双善琴的手在他血肉之中轻挑慢捻。他的躯体不受控制的震颤着，几乎按捺不住心里的兴奋地痒意。来吧，杀了我，为你失去的一切讨回一个公道，你和我，又有何区别？

旭凤出手了。在润玉反应过来之前他已迎上了剑锋。下一刻他脑海中一片空白，那些腐败邪恶的力量疯狂的涌出他的身体，他仿佛置身云端之上，那寒冷，炙热和疼痛在一瞬间离他而去，唯余回流的灵力修复着他受损的经脉，重获新生。

从云端落下来，他在心里笑了，越来越大声，越来越肆意。旭凤啊旭凤，你凭什么。到头来错的都是我。

他不死心地提醒他他到底有多愚蠢。他从不后悔杀父帝弑嫡母，从不后悔因一己私怨颠覆六界，步步为营。他激得旭凤剑指他咽喉，冷锋激起毛孔收缩，可他的心里渐渐冷了，旭凤依旧不愿杀他。

他终于发现他不值得，旭凤永远也无法成为他，即使堕魔，魔气缠身，他也终成不了他一般阴险算计，满心怨怒的小人。

错，都是他的错。

“当年，父帝赐我赤霄剑，是让我对付穷奇的，不是骨肉相残。”

旭凤手里的剑落在地上，砸在润玉的心里。他咬紧牙关，吐出最后劝说旭凤的话。他这一刻终于肯承认自己错了。若时光回溯，他还会走上这条路，做每一件他做过的事。只因为他心里还存着一口活气，心里还有一丝期许，他便无法承受加诛在他身上的诸多痛苦。他便争，血液和沉寂已久的心因仇恨再度加热，驱使他活下去。

润玉活着因为他选了去恨，也只有恨在寒冷生命中如影相随。

难以抑制的恶心感几乎让润玉呕吐。记忆里依旧鲜活的染血画面在他脑海里走马观花地一一闪过，还有就是锦觅，锦觅。那个对他说放过我的锦觅。

放过她。谁来放过他呢。

旭凤不肯杀他，他能如何继续？机关算尽，他唯独对自己算无可算。千般谋划，唯独他的罪罪无可恕。

“你还是一般无可救药！旭凤，你可曾想过，你生而高贵，肩负守护六界职责。你难道将六界众生继续留在我的桎梏之下吗？你今日留我，他日我再燃战火，那重重孽障你也要担上一份！”

润玉嘶声喊道，无法抑制声音里的恨意。他终是意难平，旭凤离去的背影像一双手撕裂他心里的一部分，他还留恋的那些愿意给予他温度的过往。

旭凤身影停滞一瞬。他微微侧过脸，殿里清辉无法照亮他脸上的阴霾。

“昔日旭凤糊涂，浑噩度日。你怨我恨我，我受了。但自今日起，你若犯禁，我必清君侧，拨乱反正，以保六界安宁。”

“你若想赎罪，便生受着，这余生我与你共。”


End file.
